


If You Die

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho loves Jonghyun more than life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Die

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr (moshiznik.tumblr.com) for a prompt request.

Jonghyun trembled as Minho moved over him, repositioning them so that his legs were snug against Minho’s chest. Jonghyun was now almost bent in half as Minho leaned over him, snapping his hips so that their bodies met in a hard smack. They both groaned at the sensation, sweat dripping down their bodies as they moved together.

Minho’s strong arms created a cage around Jonghyun, who gazed longingly up at the man he loved, hating that even while they were so close there were mountains between them. Jonghyun’s breath hitched at a particularly deep stroke and knew that he would cum soon. He never lasted long when Minho was like this, his emotions overpowering him as he tried to show Jonghyun just how much he loved him. Every touch, every look, every thrust a testament to how much Jonghyun meant to him, would always mean to him.

Jonghyun craved these moments, where they were lost in each other and no words were needed. These moments were especially rare now with everything that was going on and Jonghyun couldn’t help but cherish it and curse it because he knew that it would end soon.

Minho’s strokes grew erratic and Jonghyun knew that he was close. They both were. With a sharp snap of his hips, they both came, groaning in ecstasy even as their lips met in a bruising kiss.

With a grunt of effort, Minho rolled off of Jonghyun, who relished the feeling of being able to stretch out his sore limbs but hated the thought that their time was ending. Indeed, not a few minutes later, Minho rolled off of the tiny bed and went into the bathroom.

Jonghyun turned onto his side, watching the tiny lights blink as monitors beeped before he closed his eyes, tired from their lovemaking.

“Yeobo,” Minho whispered, now fully clothed as he carefully wiped down Jonghyun with a damp washcloth. He helped Jonghyun sit up as he draped the thin hospital gown around his small shoulders before he leaned him back and joined him in the small bed, drawing the blankets up around them so that Jonghyun wouldn’t get cold.

“The transplant’s in a few days,” Minho said, rubbing his hands down Jonghyun’s back reassuringly, reminding him that it would be over soon.

“Dr. Lee said it was going to hurt,” Jonghyun whispered, his real fear finally surfacing.

“Sh,” Minho soothed. “You’ll be fine. You have to be, remember?” He lightly pinched Jonghyun’s side, the younger squirming at the touch.

“Yah, don’t,” he breathed, his tiredness now too much to fight back even as he smiled into a warm, sloppy kiss that Minho bestowed upon his waiting lips.

“If you die, I’m going to kill you,” Minho whispered the familiar threat softly, lips ghosting over his skin reverantly. Jonghyun hummed in affirmation as he finally drifted off to sleep in his lover's warm embrace.

A tear slid down Minho’s face, hating even the thought of Jonghyun dying but knowing that he had to stay strong, continue saying his little threat so that Jonghyun would remember that he meant every word.

Minho wasn’t sure what would happen tomorrow but he knew that there was no turning back now.


End file.
